Living the Future
by ReunitedLight
Summary: What happens when your favorite KotOR characters decide to play a certain video game? Join Revan, Meetra, Bastila, Malak and Atton as they experience SWTOR for the first time as gamers. Do they like the game? We have no idea. Disclaimer: I do not own KotOR or SWTOR.
1. Revan starts the party!

A/N: Yeah, I was sitting around trying not to think of an essay I have to do, and ended up with this. Enjoy, review if you'd like to see more!

* * *

"You invited _Malak_? To play _what?_ " Bastila Shan put her hands on her hips as she faced her husband, who was currently transforming the dining table into a computer station.

Revan finished setting up the fifth computer. He turned to her. "Look. I invited you too! Ever since that business on Yavin 4- _don't_ give me that look- I've always been interested in what happened after what happened to us. The history of the future is what I'm saying."

Bastila frowned. "By making all of us play a _video game_?"

"Yeah! Everyone's calling the game SWTOR or something, but basically it's a massively multiplayer online roleplaying game where you get to be a Sith or Jedi or whatever you want. And then you get to choose your story," Revan explained, waving his hands around excitedly. "Rumors even say that both you and me make minor appearances in-game!"

Bastila shuddered at the thought. "A massively multiplayer what?"

Shrugging, Revan headed to the front door of their apartment and opened it. There stood the Jedi Exile herself, Meetra Surik, short brown hair being pushed around by the Coruscant winds. Next to her stood a dark-haired man. He looked out of place, his hands shoved in his pockets and eyes darting around nervously.

Meetra wore a huge grin on her face and stepped to Revan, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you _so_ much for inviting me! I cannot wait to see my in-game cameo you were talking about!"

Both Bastila and Meetra's partner stared at Revan and Meetra, each feeling a twinge of jealousy. Then Meetra's partner caught Bastila's eye and she looked away quickly.

Revan let go of Meetra, his long brown hair a mess from being hugged. "It's great to see you too. Who's your lovely boyfriend?"

Both Meetra and the man reddened considerably. The man mumbled, "I'm Atton. Atton Rand."

Meetra patted him on the shoulder and mock-glared at Revan. "And he is _not_ my boyfriend. Why would you even think that?"

Just then, Malak himself shoved his way through the crowd huddled near the front door. Everyone stared up at him awkwardly and he said a brief "hello" and retreated to the dining area.

"Yeah, so," Revan was saying, "I made accounts for all of you guys. Now all you need to do is get over there, and start making your character! Oh, and choose the Harbinger server, someone on Holo-Tube said it was the most populated."

Revan and Bastila sat next to each other and Meetra and Atton sat next to each other. Malak sat at the end of the table.

"I'm choosing the Jedi Knight story," Revan bragged once everyone had logged in. He turned his computer to face everyone. Smiling on the screen was a character who looked just like Revan, shoulder-length brown hair, face and all.

Meetra rolled her eyes at him. "How typical. I'm picking the Sith Warrior story." On her screen was a smiling woman that looked suspiciously like her.

Malak raised his head. "I dare Bastila to pick a class that is not a Jedi class," he said for the first time since arriving there.

Bastila's eyes widened in shock, then she shrugged. "Fine. I accept the dare. I'm picking Trooper class."

Meetra looked over at Atton and pounded him on the back. "Atton! What are you picking?"

"Imperial Agent," he grumbled. "I'm calling him Jaq."

Revan leaned over to the other side of the table. "Dude, what is your problem? Are you _trying_ to remember your past or something? Why can't you pick smuggler or something like that? It fits you better!"

A wide grin appeared on Malak's face. "Hey! Smuggler! I'm picking that. Thanks, Revan."

"No problem, bro."

"Oh shoot! Do all of us have different starter planets or something? I'm on Korriban. I remember those days…" Meetra sighed, then glanced at Atton's screen.

"I'm on a trashy planet called Hutta. I think I was telling you about it before. So nope, not the same planet," concluded Atton.

"I'm on... Tython," read Revan, "I've never even heard of the place."

Bastila suddenly glanced up from her screen. "Malak, is that you? _BaldandBlue_ or something? That's your name?"

Malak frowned and looked up, embarrassed. "Yeah.. um, you're on Ord Mantell too? And your username is _TheronShansMom_?"

"Yes," sighed Bastila. "I've heard of the man, he's very competent. And I liked his last name. I'm trying to kill all these mobs. Force, I miss my lightsaber."

"Group with me," suggested Malak. "We get more XP that way."

"Ew, no," Bastila said, grimacing. "Wait. Actually, fine. I think we're going to the same place. Some separatist town or something?"

Meetra groaned. "You guys are both _so_ lucky! I mean, I don't remember Korriban being like _this!_ Why am I bashing slugs with a stick?"

Revan leaned over and stared at Meetra's screen. "Wow. I do not remember Sith training being anything like that. Also I'm bashing Flesh Raiders with sticks too, this just isn't accurate. Before I had my lightsaber I bashed things with a vibroblade. Doors, too. I remember trying to hit doors with a vibroblade and missing."

"Look, sweets, I can see Nar Shaddaa from this planet." Atton's character was staring up at the skies of Hutta, Nar Shaddaa was clearly visible. "Why can't I just go to Nar Shaddaa?" Atton whined, "Think of all those pazaak games…"

Malak looked up from his fighting on Ord Mantell. "Sorry to tell you this, but I don't believe you can play pazaak in this game."

"WHAT?!" Atton let out a high-pitched, sorrowful sob and put his face in his hands.

"Malak, you little…" Bastila angrily hit some buttons on her keyboard.

"TheronShansMom left the group," Malak read. "Bastila, what did I do wrong?"


	2. The voice acting is great

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with another update. I'm enjoying writing this a lot so it was pretty quick! Thank you ether-fanfic for the review, it meant a lot :) Enjoy this next chapter and review if you'd like to see more, or if you want a certain aspect of the game reviewed by the KotOR gang.

* * *

"You're redeemed, Malak. Abandon the ways of meanness, and the dark side," Bastila preached.

Malak facepalmed, then conceded. "Fine. Just add me back to your group, PLEASE."

"Ew, I'm in Nem'ro the Hutt's palace," Atton said out of the blue. "I mean, the cantina's nice, and I SEE the pazaak tables, but I can't even play? What is this game!?" Atton pounded at his computer with both hands. "My character doesn't even sound like me. I do _not_ have that accent."

Revan agreed, "Yeah mine doesn't really sound similar either. I was never _this_ Jedi-like, was I, Malak?" Malak shook his head and Revan sighed in relief.

"Nor mine. I don't have an imperial accent, do I?" Meetra wondered.

Malak actually laughed for the first time in centuries, and it did _not_ sound pleasant. "My smuggler sounds as different as it can get. I've always wanted to crack jokes like that. It's absolutely hilarious."

"You, Malak? Really?" was all Meetra could say. "That's more like Atton's thing."

Meanwhile, Bastila was starting at everyone, confused. She held her ear to the computer's microphone and listened, then paused. "My character kind of sounds exactly like that, except without the accent, and more soldier-ish. Like a Shepard. I don't even know what that is, but it sounds like that."

Revan listened as well. "That's true! Weird…"

Atton shrugged. "Cool, I guess. Just wait 'til you meet Grand Master Satele. I heard she sounds exactly like you but without the accent."

Revan high-fived him. "I'm heading over to the Tython Jedi Temple now. Going to meet 'Master Satele' right now. And I don't have a speeder, so running is insanely slow."

"DIEEEEEEEEEE, SKAVAK!" Malak thundered at his computer, suddenly and loudly, so that everyone was knocked out of their chair.

Meetra said giddily, "Skavak's tattoos look nicer than yours, and his betrayal was even better."

Malak shoved Meetra angrily and sighed. "I _knew_ we shouldn't have listened to that Sith Emperor, huh Revan?"

Revan bit his lip, and didn't answer. He turned back to his computer and initiated a conversation with "Master Satele". His face, while impassive at first, suddenly melted into an expression of pure shock. Revan's eyebrows shot up and his jaw hit the floor. "DEAR FORCE! Bastila… YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

Bastila, Meetra and Atton all headed over to Revan's computer and their expressions melted as well.

"Master Satele" was meditating. Then she stood up and stated, "Welcome, Padawan," in a voice that was almost exactly like Bastila's. The resemblance was uncanny, and it was terrifying at the same time.

Bastila immediately fainted when she read the _Satele Shan_ in the subtitles.

"My goodness, I just want my character to get up and give Overseer Tremel a big hug," Meetra whispered sadly and suddenly.

Atton shook his head at her. "Sweets, this isn't the best time.."

Malak looked at the both of them. "And you two say you aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. Meetra, aren't you too young to be dating?"

Meetra looked at him like he was crazy. "I was like, _40_! And we are not dating!"

"Yeah, we aren't," agreed Atton. "I don't know what you're talking about."

While Revan was helping to revive Bastila with a few buckets of cold water and a spare lightsaber, Malak made sure his smuggler promised to exact revenge on Skavak. But what he said was so scary that even the online Corso Riggs face showed an expression of fear and disgust.

Atton, driven half-mad by being in the cantina and being unable to do what he wanted to in cantinas, logged out and fixed everyone a cup of juma, desperately grasping his pazaak cards until his hands grew wet with sweat. He just would not let go.

Meetra was the only one left playing the game. She happily continued bashing slugs with her stick and it seemed to work out pretty well. She also made sure her Sith Warrior was making all light side choices. Meetra was also the first to get a guild invite from a guild called Scourge is Life.

"Oh, it's not _that_ Scourge, I'm sure," she reassured Atton after he expressed his concerns. "I'm sure that 'Lord Scourge' wouldn't even dare show his face in this game after what he did."

Revan, dragging Bastila by the legs out of the room, nodded solemnly. "They would not be that cruel."

Malak, who muttered, "I hope not," got a silencing glare from Atton.

"Shut up, schutta," snapped Atton.

"I'm back, guys," Revan said suddenly as he emerged from the bedroom. "All I had to do was a few experiments. An injection here, a little yelling there, being mean to Jedi like that isn't that hard. You'd know that, right Jaq?"

Atton's face hardened. "Buddy, this is _so_ not the right time."

"Yeah," Meetra pouted. "Treat Atton with respect, you know? R-E-S-P-E-C-T and kindness! Unless he was a slug. Then um… yeah. Do whatever."

"Ya know, I'm just going back to Nem'ro's and flirting with Kaliyo a little," Atton sighed, changing the subject. Revan noticed how his eyes darted quickly to Meetra before darting just as quickly back to his computer screen.

"Atton, do you have a CRUSH on Meetra?"

Atton frowned and looked at Revan like he was crazy. "What? You have _major problems_ if you want to ask me that!"

Meetra nodded at Atton. "Just because he looks at me every so often doesn't mean that we're… in love with each other. Where did you get that childish notion, anyway?"

Revan looked back at the bedroom where Bastila lay still unconscious in reply.


	3. Art of roleplaying

Why, hello again! I've been so busy the last few months and haven't really had a chance to check this account. But I love this story, so here's another installment! Enjoy :D

* * *

Atton whistled. "Whoa. She's not _that_ bad a wifey, is she, boss?"

Revan smirked at him. "Let me get back to playing. I would like to see if I can flirt with this… Satele Shan."

Meetra immediately perked up. "Ooh, I'm supposed to interrogate three prisoners. I'll be sure to let them all free!"

Shooting Meetra a disgusted look, Malak intoned, "This is a _role-playing_ game, Meetra. You're supposed to be a bloodthirsty, violent, crazy Sith. Why else would you choose the Sith Warrior class?"

"Sith can be light, can they?" Meetra asked. "I feel like Kreia was more gray than dark, wouldn't you agree, Atton?"

"Look, sweets, I have no clue what that old hag of yours was like. Sion was probably the worst, though," Atton replied with a shrug.

"Hey, at least he wasn't in love with Meetra or anything," Revan joked.

Meetra shook her head as if trying to forget something. "I'm just going to get these artifacts from Tulak Hord's tomb again. I gave free shards away to acolytes so they, too, could pass the trials."

"Oh. My. Force. Meetra. Forget the Light Side!" Malak intoned, exasperated. "My smuggler is being mean to Corso Riggs and basically everyone he meets. The Non-player characters really are idiots, and they all deserve it. He's not dark side, though."

"I'm back!" crowed Bastila, flipping her computer lid open with such force that it nearly broke. "I'm coming for you, Lieutenant Aric Jorgan!" leaning close to Revan, she whispered against his cheek, "Satele Shan, too."

"Hey! I'm teaming up with Kaliyo now, and we're going to infiltrate a palace and get off this sorry excuse for a planet," Atton exclaimed excitedly. "Never been with a Rattataki woman before. _Exciting_!"

Revan was looking around. "It seems as if everyone's getting their first companion. My companion is…" suddenly the room went deathly silent, save for the video game music, as Revan bowed his head and looked towards the sky (well, the ceiling). "T7-01. He reminds me of the droid-that-must-not-be-named."

"Oh, you mean T3-M4?" Meetra asked sadly. "Yeah, he was a good little guy. I'll miss him."

"MEETRA!" Revan facepalmed in exasperation. "I just said he was a droid that must not be named!"

Meetra gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Bastila looked up from her computer. "OF ALL PEOPLE!"

Malak said, "What."

Bastila shook her head angrily. "It's Lieutenant Jorgan, the Cathar. Total opposite of Juhani. I got promoted to Lieutenant and he was demoted to Sergeant, but now he's in my stupid squad, because my squad _betrayed_ me for the galactic empire! He's my first companion and already so annoying. He doesn't even meow!"

"Cathar don't meow," explained Revan.

"Whatever!" seethed Bastila. "Ugh, that armor…! Such an ugly shade of orange."

"I thought you liked orange," said Revan.

"Whatever!" seethed Bastila again. "Ugh. Just let me grieve in peace."

"I really like this Twi'lek girl over here for some reason," Meetra mumbled out of the blue. "Her voice… it's achingly familiar. It's killing me. Revan, help please?"

Revan leaned over Bastila to stare at Meetra's screen. On it was a young blue Twi'lek with a slave collar wrapped around her neck. As the Twi'lek started talking, Revan recognized it but couldn't quite place exactly who it was, until he heard an extremely loud banging sound coming from the direction of the door to his apartment. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!"

It was Mission, and her voice was high-pitched and sounded _exactly_ like Vette's.

"GO AWAY," Revan hollered back in the direction, and the banging immediately ceased. He rubbed his beard anxiously. "First Bastila's voice in the Satele Shan woman, and now Mission. I'm starting to get a little concerned with this game."

"I'm sure they did not do anything illegal," Malak comforted him, cheerfully.

"This isn't about the law," Bastila snapped. "It's a matter of _life_ … and _death_. Imagine if you heard your own voice in some video game, Malak. Wouldn't you be scared? Horrified, even, wondering how they got it in there? I certainly am. And I'm certainly afraid of this huge volcano they're making me go into now."

Meetra's ocean blue eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Malak, Revan. If this is to be an accurate account of the future, I'm placing my faith in this."

Revan snorted. "You always were closer to him than me."

"That's not true!" Meetra insisted. "I followed both of you to war. I was under your command, Revan."

"Don't doubt her respect for you, boss," Atton cut in quietly. "She wouldn't have become friends with someone like me if she didn't care for you at least a little."

Revan rolled his eyes. "I'm about 90 percent sure there's something more than _friendship_ going on between the two of you and that you're hiding it so that I don't go into big-brother mode or something like that, but honestly, I'm too obsessed with my new lightsaber to care."

Meetra blinked innocently. "Oh, alright. Hey! I'm back at the tomb of Naga Sadow which is for some reason a lot more accessible than it used to be. This game really gives you nostalgia, huh. I kind of like it."


	4. Nar Shaddaa general chat

Just another update because working on this story is a nice break from the angsty stuff I usually write XD. Enjoy :D

* * *

"Nostalgia, huh," Atton echoed thoughtfully. "Yeah, I can see that." He glanced back at his computer screen. "...IF THEY WOULD LET ME GO TO NAR SHADDAA!" He thundered again, fists shaking dangerously. "Going back to that beautiful planet in this game would make my life complete, yet they even denied me that."

Meetra slid an arm around his waist. "Don't worry, love. I'm sure you'll get to go there at some point. You're on Hutta; why wouldn't Nar Shaddaa also be a planet you can go to?"

Revan slid his hands over his face. "And _no_ one is suspicious of them having a relationship? I thought Meetra was like, a model Jedi!"

Meetra replied to him as she was killing possessed apprentices and such in the tomb. "I was probably more of a model Jedi before I left and came back and was exiled, you know. People change, Revan. You've got to accept that."

All heads turned to Malak, who had started cackling maniacally, and his laughter filled the room and honestly made everyone fear for their lives. "Hahahaha! I'm almost off Ord Mantell, thank goodness for Bastila's help."

Bastila raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him. "Uh, you're welcome? And if you're so grateful, maybe you should get me a drink later today when we're done playing this game."

"I could take you to this _really_ good cantina with the best juma in the galaxy, second only to the juma on NAR SHADDAA," Atton cut into the conversation excitedly. He wasn't a heavy drinker anymore, but he was always willing to help out people who wanted to become one.

Revan heard what they were discussing and he shook his head with a laugh. "Ah, I don't think that's going to happen. We are never going to stop playing this game, you hear? It's too addicting. We have a lot of hours left in the day and I can just get my slave-ah, _Juhani_ , to bring us some food if we need it or something. And you all are welcome to stay overnight…" as he said this, his eyes flicked over to Meetra and Atton. "You both still have yet to prove that you aren't in a relationship."

Malak threw his hands up. "Force, Revan, you don't have to be so _obvious_ about it. You're already in that big-brother mode, no wonder lil' Meetie didn't want you to know about her new boyfriend or whoever he is."

Meetra facepalmed. "Frack, Malak. That is the worst nickname I have ever heard in my life. Be a good man and go with 'Mee' or even better, 'The Exile'! My official name! Organic and certified fresh!"

Revan shrugged. "You certainly didn't give us very good options when you changed your name to 'Meetra Surik', you know. Seriously, you really could have done better. You can let Alek-I mean Malak-and I call you by your _real_ name, which is-"

Meetra continued to kick her mouse on the ground, which made a deafening clanging sound and proceeded to break into a gazillion pieces and the batteries leaked. "Don't," she said, her face stone hard. She glanced at the shocked faces of her friends and looked down at the broken mouse. "Aw, dangit. Now I have to use the touchpad…"

"I could get you a replacement mouse if I were only on NAR SHADDAA," Atton grumbled.

Revan looked over at him. "Dude, could you just chill for a minute? I'm on the Republic fleet and I'll ask around general chat if you can travel to Nar Shaddaa in the game. It's going to be fine. Don't worry, bud."

"Hey, now that you know we're friends you're giving him the special treatment," Meetra whined. "You're not being fair. I already have to deal with Darth Baras the fatso, of whom I would like nothing more than to stab with a lightsaber."

Malak grinned evilly. "Yes, Meetra! Learn the ways of the dark side! Oh and also, Revan, you _really_ , uh… just, stay away from the general chat, okay? I learned the hard way."

It was too late, and Revan was already glancing at the chat box with a frown. "Uh, guys? I tried to ask general chat about Nar Shaddaa and now a bunch of people are whispering me asking if I 'wanna buy some death sticks' at 'their place'. Can someone help?"

"It's your own fault for being so stupid," Bastila told her husband. "I know you're good with people, but the online world is a dangerous place. I thought you would know that. The online world—it's corrupting and horrible and ugly and we shouldn't be here! But I mean, the game is good. So I don't care about that as much."

Atton frowned. He asked Malak, "Hey, is that woman okay? She seems to be suffering from some sort of identity problem. Not that I would know, or anything. Just wondering. I'm on the Imperial Fleet and no one is really bothering me."

Malak shrugged and glanced at his former apprentice. "Yeah, Bastila? I don't know. She was pretty easy to turn to the dark side and even then it was HILARIOUS to watch her-"

That earned him a slap on his shiny bald egg head from Bastila, who was fuming and hoping that Revan didn't hear what had just been said.

Revan appeared sheepish. "Uh, it may have been my fault for getting into this situation. I said I wanted to know about Nar Shaddaa because one of my drunken, obsessed former employees with a really big gambling problem suffering from an existential crisis had some weird infatuation with the planet and would die if he could not get to that planet within a few minutes." Seeing the look on Atton's face, Revan added, "Sorry."

Atton looked like he was about to cry. "Now everyone knows!" He sobbed, and Meetra had to rub a pazaak card into his hand to make him feel better.

Bastila snorted. "Serves you right… and oh, Force, please have mercy on me. Jorgan is following me onto the fleet and they gave me a few outfits to pick from that I can put on him. Wait… wait a minute! I can make him run around in his underwear, fighting for me! That is exactly what I am going to do."

Revan glanced over at the now shirtless Jorgan. "Damn, he almost looks better than I do. He must work out a lot." Revan looked Bastila in the eye. "You better not sleep with him or else I will bleach all of your clothes and put a red crystal in your lightsaber."

Bastila frowned so much that her face started throbbing with pain. "Ew, no, Revan, no! That is absolutely disgusting! Force, sometimes I wonder why we're married anyway."

Malak rolled his eyes. "You both are just so sweet."


End file.
